Nexus: Spira
by Lucian98
Summary: Three ordinary teens learn that they are not so ordinary as they are thrust into a mission on the world of Spira by a mysterious called the Nexus. The three teens must learn how to harness their new powers, and what will await them in the land of Spira?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of it's characters.

* * *

Lucian: Hello everyone sorry for disappearing all of a sudden. I lost my account info and my email got hacked which meant I lost access to it.

Culixan: Stupid.

Lucian: Hey! You did not help me!

Culixan: It is not my job to help you.

Lucian: Whatever, well hope you all enjoy!

* * *

I looked around the shop I was in, looking at all the oddities that were around. I stopped in front of a strange giant shell like thing that was hanging on the wall. I wondered why it looked so familiar then it hit me, I had seen this shell before! I turned around and shouted over to my friends whom were also browsing around, more out of boredom than anything else.

"Guys, hey come look!" I shouted pointing at the shell thing, "Guys this is wicked cool! This is a life-sized replica of a Sin Scale from Final Fantasy X!"

"It is? Wait a second... It is!" My best friend, Jake said with awe.

"Neat. Whats a Sin Scale?" My little brother, Ben asked us.

"A monster that fell of the huge monster Sin from Final Fantasy X." Jake explained, "Sin would leave a ton of these things lying around."

I laughed as I started to look around again leaving the replica behind. I looked around the shop and stood in front of a pair of short swords that looked pretty cool. They had red handles, black blades, and some gold in the handles and white writing on the blades. I looked at the writing and saw that they were runes and I smiled. I could read them easily. Oh I forgot to introduce us, I am Chris Allysion, my friend is Jacob(Jake) Levit, and my little brother Ben Kino. Ben is my step-brother but he is still my brother. I am seventeen, Jake and Ben are both fifteen. I met Jake through my step-brother and we became best friends since.

"Darkness is coming, seven shall rise and scatter. Unite them and they shall protect the Light." I read as the owner came out and heard me read.

"You could read that?" He asked me questioningly.

"Yeah, I can read runic." I said rubbing my head feeling odd about it suddenly.

"Well then-" He started to say when suddenly a crash echoed from the direction I had come from, "No... It couldn't be..." He looked at me and back where the replica was.

Out of nowhere the Sin Scale burst out and towards us, looking at it I realized it had not been a replica of a Sin Scale we had looked at but the real thing! I stumbled back and tripped over some books. The owner looked at me as the Scale decided to close in on me. He turned around and grabbed the swords and tossed them to me. Without thinking I caught the swords as they flew towards me, using them to block as the Sin Scale jumped at me. The clash of metal on the Scale caused Ben and Jake to come see what the commotion was over here. When they saw what was going on they looked scared but the owner of the store was calm as he ducked under his counter and came back up with more weapons, he tossed them to my friends. Jake caught some bladed tonfa's and Ben caught a pair of clawed knuckles.

"Help!" I yell as the Scale kept trying to pierce the swords to get to me.

Ben jumped in and slammed the claws into the Scale slashing part of it. Jake came in and used his tonfa's slicing into it's side, causing it to finally back away from me. Seeing the opening I ran in and using both blades slashed the Scale in half, causing a bunch of glowing orbs to be released as the Scale disappeared. The Pyreflies floated away and the owner smiled as he looked at us.

"So some new Realmbreakers have walked into my shop." He said as he looked at us.

"Realmbreakers?" Ben asked as he looked the man up and down wondering what he was talking about.

"Whats a Realmbreaker?" Jake asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Realmbreakers can go to a special place called the Nexus Realm. This place is able to access all the different dimensions." He said with a smile, "That Sin Scale attacking you is evidence enough and the fact that you could defeat it. Normal people would not have caused that Sin Scale to awaken, nor could they have damaged it."

"If it reacts to Realmbreakers why did it not react to you?" I inquire dubiously.

"Oh, because I am not a Realmbreaker. I am your average everyday human. You three on the other hand, are not. I warn you now, you will want to say your goodbyes to your families, in a few days you WILL be sent on your first mission as a Realmbreaker now that your powers have awakened." He said calmly, "I can only tell you that you should be careful, and keep those weapons, you will need them. You never know what kind of world you will end up in."

"I won't go on this mission. No way." I say as Ben and Jake shake their heads to show they would not go willingly either.

"You won't have a choice, in a few days you will be sent whether or not you want to be."

"You mean we have to leave our families?!" Jake said wide eyed.

"I am sorry but yes."

I growled as I turned around but then I remembered something the weapons. If we were to keep the weapons how would we take these home? Or out in the street for that matter. Sensing out predicament the owner smiled.

"The weapons can become pendants when you will them to become." He informed us, "Just will them and they will change."

I did as was told and the twin swords shrank into the size of a necklace pendant. Ben and Jake did the same and soon they had mini versions of their weapons. We left and went home, Jake leaving us to walk down the street to his own home as me and Ben went to ours.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I know, not much action and you are wondering what the hell all this Nexus stuff is, but just read. Read and Review!


End file.
